Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7 In Umbras Pack... Vulcan shook his pelt. "Come on! Let's check out the Tiber!" The two went to the river. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius padded out of camp to hunt. Aqulia followed him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vridis padded out to the Tiber River. She lay down and closed her eyes. Everything, not matter how happy she tried to be, was so depressing. Maybe it was time to visit Tilane again. He could be her new mate, now that Romulus was gone. No wolf could ever fill Romulus' spot in her heart, but Tilane could fill half. Prickle! 22:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan and Lupa laughed as they ran along the shore. Lupa acciddentally went on the ice and it broke under her weight. "Lupa!" Vulcan cried. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius and Aqulia heard someone scream and ran towards the sound. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lupa grabbed Vulcan's paw but she slipped. She yelped as she got swept away. Vulcan raced after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero swiftly killed a bird in mid-air.Tigerfoot 22:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius plunged into the Tiber to try and save Lupa. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan almost fell in as he grabbed Lupa by the scruff and pulle dher on shore. He helped Tiberius out of the river, too. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis)I ran to Lupa. "Are you okay?" I asked her franticly. I didn't want another death. I'd lose it. Why so much death? Prickle! 22:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia ran over to her brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lupa! Tiberius!" I whispered. Prickle! 22:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Virdis nodded slowly. Tiberius looked so much like his father. Prickle! 23:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Octavian and his sisters ran to help. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lupa stood up, shivering. "I-I'm fine...". ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "You need to go back to camp," said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone should," I added, giving Octavia a proud look. I'm happy I still have my family. Prickle! 23:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) They went back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed as Lupa slept in their den. It was his fault. He had suggested going out of camp. Vulcan rested his head on his paws and laid down in the snow. (Icy I know this is kinda early but I was thinkn' can one of Lupa and Vulcan's pups be alpha female after Octavia/aplha male *sorry I forgot the name* Her name will be Okami after the wolf from the video game. :) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, but I want her to be alpha for quite a while. Jts as long as Aestuo and Obscraun) Tiberius sneezed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (K) Boyan sat atop a rock looking over the pack. His black fur stood out against the snow. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius caught a cold from the freezing water. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Boyan noticed Tiberius sneezing. ---- Lupa coughed at little in her sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia brought her brother a mouse. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. "No," he said. He started sneezing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed. "I suck..." he said to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He ate the mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa yawned and sleepily opened her eyes. The one side of her face was dark, as usual. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He let out another sneeze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa groaned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan